The Mystery Of The Two Hisaos
by Wing Kalas
Summary: Hisao Nakai has died due to a heart attack at Tokyo University,and the girls of Katawa Shoujo have to band together to find the bus driver that killed him-if they can!
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

Katawa Shoujo The Mystery of The Two Hisaos

By Wing Kalas

Prologue:Hisao

It was a dark and dreary Thursday evening,and I had just gotten out of another day at Tokyo University.I was about to get on the bus to go home when the bus driver prevented me from moving and looked at me with an angry look on his face,like I had offended him before or something.

"Sweater vest,"he said.I looked at him,confused.

"Ummm...what does my vest have to do with anything?,"I asked.

"No respect,"the driver said to me.

"Right...,"I say,and begin to take out my bus fare.

"Walk,"the driver says to me harshly.

"Uh,no,I'd probably die from exhaustion,since my house is like,three miles away or something,"I reply. Furiously,he picks up something next to his seat,and bellows,"I SAID WALK!"He then hits me off of the bus with a metal wok,and drives away.

I try to get back up,but my heart begins to go crazy,and then...

"HNNNNNNNNG-!"

I fall to the ground as my heart seizes up.


	2. Chapter 2:Emi Ibarazaki

**_Chapter 1:Emi Ibarazaki_**

It's about six o'clock on Thursday night...and I'm just busying myself while I wait for Hisao to come home from school.  
We're engaged,see,and it was so sweet of him,how he asked;yes,he did it in his own cheesy way,what with using his arrythmia to say that he's glad he "ran into me",but I said yes,didn't I?  
Although,he should have been home by now...maybe he's getting help with something at school,a project or something... yeah,that must be it.

Then,as the television blares in the background,I catch a snippet of a piece on the news:"...I'm live on location at Tokyo University,where it seems that one of the students has died while waiting for the the identity of the deceased is currently withheld,we did find out that the student apparently died of a heart attack..."

I stop dead in my tracks.A student?At Tokyo University?Died of a heart attack?Oh my God...Hisao's...he's...

I begin to cry,tears rushing down my face,and I let out a wail of despair.I cry for about twenty minutes,when I hear a knock at the door,and a light,airy voice calling my name.  
"Emi?",the voice calls out,and the door opens,revealing a tall,blond lady of about twenty."The neighbours said that they heard you wailing down the stre-OOOF!"

She stops suddenly,after hitting my coffee table with her shin.

"Sorry,Lilly,I kinda did some renovating since you were gone...well,Hisao did,anyway...," I say,sniffing.

That's when my cat,Chi,jumped on Lilly's foot.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY IS THAT?!," Lilly screams.  
"Oh,that's my cat,Chi...,"I say,smiling warmly."He's really clutching on to you...like Hisao did with me!" I begin to say,but end up wailing the last part,thinking of the recent revelation on the news.  
"Honey,what's wrong?," Lilly says to me,feeling her way to sit next to me,then finally doing so.  
"Well...Hisao's...he's dead!," I burst in a fit of tears.

Lilly looks genuinely shocked."Really?"Her hand lifts towards her face."My God...what happened?"Then,recomposing herself,she adds,"That is,if you don't mind me asking."  
"I don't know,Lilly...he just had a heart attack outside the university,as far as I know," I tell simply nods,then gets up.  
"Well,then,shall we travel to the others?",Lilly asks as she walks towards the door,obviously set in what she wants to do."I believe it beneficial if we tell-FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!",she yelps suddenly,falling on the ground.

"Oh,goddammit!Bad Monty!BAD!," I yell.  
"Let me guess...," Lilly sighs,"Another pet?"  
"Yep!Monty's my python!",I proudly answer.  
"WHY THE FRACK DO YOU HAVE A PYTHON?!",Lilly shrieked at me.  
"It's Hisao's...,"I quietly tell her.  
Feeling my sensitivity to the topic,Lilly gets up and,with my help,we leave to tell the rest of the group.

"So,why are we talking to the rest of the group?,"I ask Lilly as we walk."I mean,you and Shizune don't exactly have...the best of relations."  
She shrugs."I feel that what's in the past should stay in the ,we all feel respect towards Hisao,and misinformation is worse than no information,right?"

I ponder what she means as we walk towards the city park.


	3. Chapter 3:Rin

_**Chapter 2:Rin Tezuka**_

_A month and a half earlier..._

After leaving Yamaku,I travelled to Rome,since I had a talent,or so they said,for art.  
Who are they?  
Everyone,that's who.

Anyway,I travelled to Rome,but only after I completed a side project.  
It was a computer program titled,"Rin Tezuka Teaches Typing",ironic considering I have no hands...or arms.  
But it gave me the cash to go to Rome and be a painter,so I don't particularly care about that.  
A lot of people do really terrible things to get to better places.  
Unless you're Nicholas Cage.

When I arrived there in Rome,I asked about my job of restoring the Sistine Chapel.  
Why the Sistine?  
I guess my 'talent' was the only living representative of the four great ninja painters who were moonlighting as turtles.  
Or maybe it was turtles named after painters.  
Either way,I had to repaint the entirety of the Sistine's ceiling,a feat which took Michelangelo four years.

Apparently he lived there while he worked,even painting while eating.I'll admit,I found it difficult to not emulate him as I started really working on the pictures.  
I was so tired one night,I remember,that I thought I saw Hisao as I slept.  
Of course,when I woke up,he was still there,which really surprised me.

"Hey,Rin," he said to me,brown hair waving in the summer breeze.  
"What are you doing here?",I asked him,quite confused."Can't you see I'm working on something really important?"  
"Well,yes...that's why I came here," he responded,laughing slightly.  
"You knew I was working,so you came to watch...", I say to Hisao,turning away.  
"I don't get it. Aren't you a bit far from Japan?"  
"Aren't you?",he replies.  
"Well,this is work.I have to do it,or I don't get paid,"I tell him.  
"It's like the Student Council,but worse,"I continue.A million times more worse,"I tell him,shuddering.  
"I may do the same thing I did at the festival,too,"I finish.  
"You mean curl into the fetal position and throw up,possibly in reverse order?",he asks.  
I nod,simply saying,"But a million times more worse."

"So,why are you here,Hisao?", I ask as I climb the ladder to the ceiling.  
"Uh,are you sure you're OK, Rin?",Hisao asks,suddenly worried.  
"Yes. I've done this a million times before-"

I begin to finish my sentence,but before I can,the ladder begins to tip,and let me tell you,it's very hard to stop a ladder from falling when you have no arms.  
As I fall,I wonder how the ceiling will be finished if I fall and die,but I suddenly stop falling,and I find myself in Hisao's arms,which he has and I don't.  
I'm breathing very heavily,and so is must find me very heavy,but...as I look at him,he seems much more broken up about something.I know his eyes show pain,and that's no good.

Of course,it's probably from me,but then again,he did catch me,so I can't be that heavy.

"Are you OK,Rin?",he asks me.I nod,and he lets out a sigh of relief.  
"Can I get down please?",I say to Hisao,and he jolts,and says,embarrassed,"Right,sorry..."  
He places me on the ground gingerly,as if I'll break if he's not careful.  
"What's up with you,Hisao?",I ask."You don't seem yourself."  
"Well...it's just...,'he begins,then says,"Oh,screw it," and full-on kisses me.  
It's not sloppy and wet like I thought it would be,but kind of warm and calming,in a kiss sort of way.

He breaks the kiss off,and scratches the back of his head."So,uh...I kinda realized that I,uh...don't want to be with Emi."  
"You're with Emi?",I ask,flabbergasted.  
He smiles,and says to me,"Well,I was,but then I realized that your and your nubs is what I can't live without."  
"Well,OK," I say to him,satisfied with his response.I find myself smiling,even though I feel like I shouldn't for some reason.

It''s hard not to,though.

All of a sudden,Hisao gets on one knee,pulls out a small black box,opens it,and simply says,"Marry me, Rin. Please."  
This is all so heartfelt,so nice,so...unexpected.I mean,I can't deny that Hisao has gotten older,and he has made me swoon over him a couple of times,so I can't exactly say that I don't feel I shouldn't say yes.  
But...he's supposed to be with Emi,right?I can't betray my best friend by agreeing to my true love's wish,right?I can't.

I don't want to choose feelings or my friend,but...which do I feel I should believe in?

"Yes,Hisao...I will."


	4. Chapter 4:Hanako

_**Chapter 3:Hanako Ikezawa**_

Ever since I turned 19,I've had to live away from the orphanage that I've grown to know.

But that was two years ago...three years since I first met Hisao Nakai,and the first time in a long time that someone caused me to smile for no reason other than their presence.  
I could say that I loved him...but he left with Emi,so I just shouldered that as a small loss,even though I know I felt my heart breaking when he did go.

Now,I have no real place to go,since I was told I needed to find my way in the world,and that I was old enough to do so.

Ever since then,I've been wandering around,trying to find somewhere that will take me in...but no one seems to want to help,and I've wound up at the city park each and every night after a long day of searching.  
I sleep on the bandstand,and since no one goes there,it's the perfect place for someone like me.

And before you think that I'm all alone,I'm going to tell you now that I am not.

As strange as this may sound,I sing a lot in that park...it takes my mind off of things,and no one's around to hear anyway.  
Or so I thought,until one day,a crow landed next to me,on the rail of the bandstand.  
I tried to get it to go away,but it sat there,big and black,and sort of cawed at me,as if to say,"I'm never going to leave!"

I sighed,and simply continued ,as I sang,more crows came along and listened to me.  
It was strange,but welcome;it was a lot more interaction with anything than I had felt in a while.  
Eventually,all of the crows,except for the one on the bandstand's railing,left for the night.I looked at it,and it looked at me.

"So,"I ask the crow,puzzled,"You're just going to stay here?"  
"Caw!",came the answer.I sighed.

So,I sang and sang,until I didn't feel like singing no more,and I just lay down to try to go to sleep.  
That's when I heard a voice calling out,"Hanako!"  
My eyes opened,and I thought,_N__o,someone found me_.  
I felt my heart quicken as I thought,"_Is it Hisao?"_,but then I realized how foolish that is.  
I mean,what would Hisao be doing here? He left to go to Rome like two months ago,or something like that.  
At least,that's what Lilly had told me...

"Hanako!There you are!We've been looking all over for you!",the voice called out,shrill and very girly.

Oh,God...it's Emi.

Personally,I have no problem with the girl,but she's just too...peppy,I guess,I dunno.  
She's too energetic,I suppose,for my tastes,and we just don't get along well.

Walking next to her is a tall blonde figure who...Oh my God,it's Lilly!I haven't seen her in ages!

Well-wait.

What are Lilly and Emi doing in the same area,and,more importantly,why have they been looking for me?

"Lilly!Hi!",I say as we embrace."God,it's been so long since I've seen you!"  
"Yes,"Lilly says,"Too 's too bad they had to let you go from the orphanage,y'know?"  
"Yes,well,I am twenty-one now,after all...,"I pause."Old enough to take care of myself."

There is an awkward silence after I say that,so to try and remove the tension,I ask,"So,Emi,how's Hisao?"  
Emi looks at me with like I asked her to do something terribly immoral,and she begins to cry immensely.  
I'm taken aback of her reaction,but then Lilly gravely says,"Well,that's why we came to get you...,"and she abruptly stops,not sure whether she should go on.

"What is it,Lilly?What happened to Hisao?,"I ask semi-impatiently.

Lilly knows how much I care about him,so she nods,then looks at the ground,sighs,and says,"Hanako...Hisao's dead.

My mind freezes when Lilly says that."What?He's dead?"  
"Yeah...he died on the steps of the U of T,so I've been told,"says Lilly,quietly.  
"Wow,I never would've known...",I say, just as quietly.

This is surprising.  
Hisao died only today,and people already know?"Do they know who did it?"  
Lilly shakes her head,comforting Emi in her arms."No,there's no information available yet."  
I bow my head in dismay."I see..."

After a couple of minutes,I say to Lilly,"So,do you think we should tell Shizune and Misha?"  
Lilly nods,although I can see her face tightening up as I ask."It's for the best,"she says.  
Emi nods in agreement.  
"Well,then,"I say,"Let's go,I suppose."

As we walk away,I look back at the crow and say,"I'll be back soon,alright?"  
The crow says,"Caw!"  
"Who are you talking to?",Lilly asks.  
I smile,and,following behind,reply,"A friend."


	5. Chapter 5:Shizune

_**Chapter 4: Shizune Hakamichi**_

"Do you want anything,Shizune?",Misha signs to me,but,of course,her lips move at the same time.  
She's talking to no one,that's so like her.  
I sign back,"No,thank you."  
"The last few weeks have been pretty stressful,huh?",she asks me,and I nod.  
"Yeah,telling my dad and brother that I was bi wasn't exactly easy,but I did it."

_Bisexual._

Even now,when I know that that's the way I am,I still can't get over it.

Misha's helped make it a bit easier,but...I don't know if I'll ever get used to it.

Misha smiles,then kisses off,she says,"Well,you know I'm here for you,babe."  
I smile at that,suppressing a giggle.  
"Yeah,I know, you've always been there,"I mention,subtly thanking her for all she's done for me.  
Misha smiles even more,then kisses me.  
Her hand finds its way to mine,and I know for a fact what she wants.

I smile as we dive deeper into the kiss,evolving it into a make-out session.  
Her hands climb all over my body,and mine over hers,our tongues finding their way into each other's mouths.

If this is heaven,I never want to leave.

We strip each other down to our bra and panties,and I climb on top of Misha,kissing her curvaceous body the entire way.  
We continue making out,and I'm about to reach my hand into Misha's panties,when Misha stops me.  
"The doorbell just rang,"she signs.  
I sigh.  
Oh,well...we'll just have to continue later.

I put my clothes back on,and Misha puts hers on as well.

Finally,after another kiss,we descend to the front door.  
Misha opens it,and I see Lilly,Emi,and Hanako at the door.

"Hi,hi,hi~!,"Misha says to them,signing as she goes."What are you guys doing here?"  
"Well,we came to tell you guys something...,"Lilly says,then stops suddenly.  
She seems deep in thought,so I tap on Misha's shoulder and sign,"Why is Lilly so sad?"

"That's actually a good question,Shichan~.",she says,causing Hanako to ask,"What do you mean,Shizune?"  
"Well,Shichan wants to know why Lilly's sad,is all~!",Misha cheerily states.  
I sigh again.

Lilly,recomposing herself,says,"Shizune,Misha,Hisao died today."  
It takes Misha a minute to sign this to me,but when I find out,I rapidly sign to Misha,"How?When today?What happened?"  
"Slow down,Shichan...,"Misha groans,but she conveys what I ask,and Lilly simply says,"I don't really know anything yet,Shizune,but when I find out,I'll probably be the second to know."

She looks at Emi then,and continues.  
"Emi's the reason we're even here today,so I guess,in a way,we should thank her."  
"For telling us that Hisao's dead?Why should we thank her for that?,"I ask furiously.  
I can't believe that Lilly would even suggest thanking someone for announcing someone's death,especially someone I care about!What the hell is she thinking?

Then Misha signs to me,"Because it got us together again,combined in unison,to find the truth of Hisao's death."

I stop myself,and think about that reasoning.I suppose...

Misha then says,"Well,we shouldn't talk about this out 's go inside,everyone!Wahahaha~!"  
She then leads us into my house,and I groan.

I just hope there aren't any pairs of panties anywhere for them to would be embarassing...

_15 minutes later..._

"So,you're saying that he was waiting for the bus,and,according to the police,had a heart attack?,"I ask Emi vicariously through Misha,and she nods.  
"The investigation is still ongoing,so it could be someone else...but the chance of it is pretty slim,I would think,"Lilly sighs,drinking her tea.

We're all silent for a second,then Lilly jolts in her seat.  
"What is it,Lilly?,"I ask,and Misha relays the question.

"There was a knock at the door...,"Lilly says quietly."Who could it be,if we're all here?"  
Scratching her head,Misha says,"Well,I'll get it,anyway."  
She walks down the hall and down the stairs,and,all of a sudden,rushes up the stairs in a panic,shouting,"OH MY GOD,IT'S HISAO!"

We all jump to our feet at the same time,and I assume that we all have the same reaction,since we all rush towards the door.

Sure enough,just like Misha said,standing in the doorway,alive and well,was Hisao Nakai.


	6. Chapter 6:Hisao

_**Chapter 5:Hisao**_** Nakai**

After my honeymoon with Rin in Prague,she went back to Rome to finish the Sistine Chapel's ceiling,and she  
said that I couldn't stop ,she added,it was going to be a huge payout once she was done,so I  
left to return to Japan and see my family.

When I got to the airport back home,I took a deep breath in and held it for a minute,but had to exhale  
suddenly when my heart started acting smelt like...home.  
I thought of the girls from Yamaku,and how they made my life a hell of a lot more  
that Emi,with her notion brought up by the Nurse that I should ,I don't like the Nurse,but he's probably still at  
Yamaku,still grinning inappropriately at the misfortunes of others.

Why I don't like Emi anymore?Well,she's not quite as amazingly...amazing,since I can't think of another word.  
Her involvement with the Nurse is a very minute point,but it is still a thing,plus...Rin is a bit more gullible.  
I could easily see Shizune,or Lilly,or even Misha every night while she may say that's terrible,  
taking advantage of a girl like that,but personally,I don't mind.I mean,I spent,like,seven months fraternizing  
with every single one of these girls,and all of them have some sort of quality that makes them beautiful

That's why I can't stay with just one of thing I'm a polygamist.

Anyway,I go to Emi's and open the door,careful not to trip on Monty,and call out,"Emi,I'm home!"  
No answer.  
I look around the house."Emi?"  
Still no answer.

I shrug,figuring she's out for a run,and head straight to Shizune's.  
With any luck,Misha'll be there,and then we can have a_ lot_ more fun.

_15 minutes later...  
_  
I arrive at the door,and begin to I do,the house goes ,I hear Misha say,"Well,  
I'll get it,anyway,"and the sound of feet on wood after she opens the door,her eyes widen,  
and she runs up the stairs and screams,"OH MY GOD,IT'S HISAO!"I then hear a large clambouring  
of people rushing towards the door,and then I feel the embrace of six pairs of arms.  
"Guys,"I stammer,"I was only gone for two months..."  
Lilly then looks in my general direction,and says,"Well,we thought you were dead,Hisao..."  
I chuckle nervously."What made you guys think that?"  
[There was a thing on the news that said you died of a heart attack on the stairs of Tokyo University.  
That's what Emi told Lilly.],Shizune quickly signs to me.

I feel like I've been punched in the stomach."You mean...my brother's dead?"  
Everyone looks at me incredulously."BROTHER?!"  
"Yeah...I have...well,had,a twin brother who had the same defect as 's why my parents were so  
broken up about had one son who had arrhythmia already,so two was a devastating blow."  
Everyone was silent, ,Misha perks up."Well,that explains that,doesn't it~!Wahahaha~!"  
I look at Misha."No,we still have to find the guy who killed my brother."

Then,the door opens again,and I hear a gruff voice shout,"Shizune,I'm home from work!"  
Oh,great,just what I need. asshat of a father that hates me for my vest,and,  
for some reason,wants me to read his autobiography,thinking I'm disrespectful when I  
politely say no.  
He comes up the stairs,and is startled to see all these people in...well,I assume it's her and Misha's,  
but I could be begins to say,"Oh,I didn't know you had visitors,"and is about to continue,  
when he sees me,and his eyes narrow.  
"Sweater vest,"he growls.

Oh,God,not this again.  
Last time I saw him,he kept making fun of me for wearing a sweater vest,and he's going to ,he does live here,but there is such thing as a terrible host.  
"I'm not in the mood for this,Mr. Hakamichi.I just found out that my brother is dead,"I say to him.  
He snorts."Probably because of his similar taste in "  
He then looks at e,puzzled."Did you take the bus today?"  
I reel back slightly."Uhm...no.I just got back from Rome about half an hour ago."  
He makes a sound,then says,"OK,just wondering,"and wanders into a bedroom,closing the door  
behind him.

Lilly then stands up,and asks,"Well,this is all very nice,but I must ask what time it is."I look at Lilly,  
and notice her eyes...they aren't cloudy anymore.I wonder...  
"Lilly?',I ask.  
She smiles knowingly,and says,"Another time, of which..."  
"Oh,right,"I say,and look at my watch."It's about half past seven."  
"PM?",she asks,smiling slightly on the corner of her mouth.  
I smile back."Yeah..."

She nods,and says,"I must be off.I have important business,urgent business,that needs  
attending to."She nods."Good day."  
After she leaves,Emi snuggles into me,and asks,"What do you think Lilly's gone to do?"  
I reply,"I don't know,hon...",and smile knowingly into her hair."I don't know."


	7. Chapter 7:Lilly

_**Chapter 6:Lilly**_

I've had to keep what I know about this thing for so long,I thought I was gonna crack and tell someone...thank God I didn't.

See,about a month ago,I got a call saying that I could have my sight if I did something.  
I agreed,but on the condition that I get my sight person on the phone said that was their first I agreed.  
Turns out it was the government.  
Apparently,Jigoro,Shizune's dad,had been treating customers terribly,and they needed proof,so they wanted me to watch.  
That was fine,so I gained my eyesight,and didn't tell anyone didn't notice,I figure,is that they were so used to my eyes before that they didn't bother checking figured my eyes were cloudy,but...

I'll be honest:I don't really know if gaining my eyesight was a good thing or not yet,since I saw so many things that scared me,and yet there were a lot of beautiful things,too,so I'm not sure how to take it yet.

Anyway,I was told I had to watch the bus stop by Tokyo University,since most of the people who had complained about Jigoro had been students there.  
So,today,I was watching,when I saw the bus come by,and someone who looked like Hisao tried first,I was shocked;the last I had heard of Hisao,he was heading to Rome for a mythology course...but there he was,in the flesh.

That's when I heard the gruff voice yell,"I SAID WALK!",and just like that,Hisao fell to the ground,the bus drove off,and Hisao died of a heart attack.  
Believe it or not,I was the one who called the news crews to the scene.I wanted people to know.I wanted an investigation on how Hisao died...I wanted to know how the man I deeply cared about had gotten his fatal heart attack.

And that's when I rushed home to find my neighbours complaining about Emi screeching her eyes out,poor thing.  
Her and Hisao had just gotten engaged about a week prior,too,so this came as a severe blow to her.  
I went over to calm her down,and the rest,as they say,is history...  
...but there is one last thing before this can end.

Jigoro,I've found,has been quite violent towards passengers,especially if they have the slightest bit of sarcasm in their constantly threatens to hit people with his wok (which,I'll admit,is a strange weapon),and he's used it more than once,from what I've seen.

I go to my house,and call the number left by the government.  
A male voice answers."Yes?"  
"I've completed my assignment,"I clearly state.  
"Ah,Miss Satou,"the voice coos."So,what did you find out?"  
"He's terrifying...absolutely hits people with a wok!"  
A silent chuckle."Well,that's... else?"  
I continue."He threatens everyone who attemps to get on the bus,and hits those that disobey him with the ...he even killed someone."  
Surprise eminates from the other end."Really?Who?"  
"One Hisao Nakai,"I state simply.

"Good job, ,"the voice says."I knew I could count on you."  
"Just doing what I need to,sir,"I reply.  
"Well,with this information,the investigation will go much more smoothly,I think."  
I nod."Good, there anything else?"  
"No,"the voice says,"You have gone above and beyond my expectations,and I thank you."  
"So,Jigoro's going to jail?",I ask.  
The voice replys,"Oh,yes...for a long time."

I hang up the phone soon after.  
It's over,now...it's all over.


	8. Extra Chapter 1:Kenji

_This is a separate scenario from the events of the story.  
However,in the original,this commercial was supposed __to air just before Emi heard the news of Hisao's death.  
Now,it's an extra scene that didn't fit.  
Enjoy!_

The lights dimmed as I walked on director pointed at me and asked,"You ready to go,Kenji?"  
"No sweat,Mr. Director Man,"I say,my gold chains swinging as I flex my muscles.  
Why do I have chains,you may ask,and I will tell you that gold chains are the weakness of feminists!Yes!  
I've been doing it all wrong!Plotting does nothing,so I'm doing a commercial for my new product.  
Besides,the feminists found my hideout,so I had to pretend I'm a baller ever since.

The lights shine on camera begins to director yells,"ACTION!"And I begin.  
"HELLO OUT THERE PEOPLE OF THE WORLD!My name is Kenji Setou,and I am here to bring you the  
newest creation from the maker of Kenji's Secret Lube!Behold!"  
I hold out a bottle for the world to see,and rainbows shoot out of the bottle as the top comes off  
and champagne spills everywhere."This,ladies and gentlemen,is KENJI'S HARD SHIT!THAT'S RIGHT,  
KENJI'S HARD SHIT,THE HARDEST LIQUOR YOU'LL EVER DRINK!IT'S A SECRET COMBINATION OF THE  
HARDEST SPIRITS AND LIQUORS KNOWN TO MAN,INCLUDING SCOTCH,VODKA,AND TEQUILA!THIS  
SHIT AIN'T AVAILABLE IN STORES,FOLKS,SO BUY IT IN THIS SPECIAL TV OFFER,FOR THE LOW LOW  
PRICE OF $29.99 PER BOTTLE!GET KENJI'S HARD SHIT,AND BE THE ENVY OF YOUR FRIENDS AND  
THEIR MANLY PICNICS TODAY!

*Disclaimer:WARNING:may cause you to be more easily pushed off of roofs.

"ANNNNNNNND...CUT!PRINT!THAT'S A WRAP!",the drector says after I've finished my rant  
This,however,this is just the first step in crushing the feminists.  
First,I'll take over people's livers,and then...the world.


	9. Chapter 8:Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

And so,another ending to the story of Hisao and his harem of cripple bitches.  
Of course,let's face it:in Katawa Shoujo,there's no real ,shit keeps happening,once Jigoro is arrested...and even before.

When the police arrived at Shizune's to apprehend Jigoro,he tried to cover up his blatant crimes by telling the cops that Lilly was a blind girl who could never see anything.  
Of course,once the police said that the government paid for the operation a month before her involvement,he simply said,"Well,shit...that Kenji boy was right."  
He went quietly after that,leaving a confused Shizune and a relatively cheery Misha.

When Hisao went back to Emi's,he explained how he felt to her...he even mentioned the fact  
that he'd had flings with every girl they knew from Yamaku,including this latest one with Rin.  
Of course,he still wished to marry Emi,but she wouldn't have it.  
She left resenting her decision to believe that Hisao was a good guy,and she left him heartbroken  
...but he got over it by having a threesome with Shizune and Misha,the polygamist that he is...

Lilly eventually got used to her sight,even accepting Hanako with all of her burn scars,saying,"You're still the same person on the inside,so that's all that matters."  
She even took Hanako in to live with her,saying that having Hanako there would help her immensely,which Hanako took in stride.

Kenji,of course,sold billions upon billions of bottles of "Kenji's Hard Shit,"mostly to college students,and made  
billions of yen...but still had to hide from the "feminists" when they flocked him whenever he went out anywhere.  
He had created a bunch of groupies he didn't want,and actually was killed by a psychic sniper...but that's  
another story...

And I,the maestro of all this madness,figure that some explanation is needed.

The only reason that any of these characters changed drastically,if at all,was because,well,a lot can happen in three years.I just took some liberties in changing a few things,and if you don't like what I've done,the original version twisted it even further!Shizune could hear,Misha was an alcoholic,Emi had metal prosthetics,there was a huge fight between Lilly,Shizune,and Emi,which Jigoro actually stopped-hell,Jigoro even had his own chapter!  
And,to quote Rin,it was "...A murder mystery without a murder,"as in,I wasn't going to reveal that Jigoro was the murderer until the very end,where his chapter was going to be.  
It was a lot more action-packed,but it made no real sense,and it didn't go well with some friends (who are fans of KS).So I changed it a bit,into a murder mystery.

So,for now,the mystery of the two Hisaos is solved...

Thanks for reading!Please leave any and all comments below!Please note that this is my very first fanfic,so yay for that!Please support if you liked for more in the future!


End file.
